


The night was full of terrors, your eyes were filled with tears

by Ephemeral_Joy



Series: "When I kissed you" // Stydia [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF!Stiles, F/M, Hurt, Kidnapped, Scalia, Stiles/Mitch Rapp, Stydia, Violence, bamf!Lydia, could be canon compliant, hurt!Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Joy/pseuds/Ephemeral_Joy
Summary: Stiles feels a peculiar tug in his chest when he comes back to Beacon Hills. It may have to do with the fact that no one has seen Lydia in the last 24 hours. Stiles follows the red string tied around his heart to hers.





	The night was full of terrors, your eyes were filled with tears

**Author's Note:**

> {TUMBLR} anon asked: if you're still taking stydia prompts: Lydia going missing after an argument with the pack and Stiles realizing something is wrong and saving her
> 
> //not edited//
> 
> Title inspired by the song "The Night We Met" - Lord Huron.

_‘Scott, I know this is against your moral code, but we need to kill Gerard.’_   
_‘Lydia! You can’t ask me… to kill someone.’_   
_‘I am. Too many people have died, casualties – innocent people, Scott. Gerard has committed crimes that he hasn’t been punished for.’_   
_‘So murder?’_   
_She raised her chin up, giving him a defiant look and crossing her arms._   
_‘It’s a logical solution.’_   
_‘Lydia,’ Malia butted in, ‘maybe there’s another way.’ Scott smiled at her, relieved she’s on his side._   
_‘Like what?’, she spewed, furrowing her brows._   
_‘Jail,’ Liam simply put._   
_Mason nodded, ‘Besides, killing is kind of… extreme.’_   
_Lydia sighed, curling her hands to fists, ‘You haven’t… you’re not hearing what I’m hearing.’_   
_Scott formed his lips into a thin line, ‘Your premonitions aren’t always right.’_   
_Lydia’s lips parted, hurt. They should listen to her! If they saw and heard what she experienced, they’d have their claws out already!_   
_She squinted her eyes, ‘Suit yourself.’_   
_With that, she grabbed her leather jacket and strutted out of the kitchen with stubborn confidence._

* * *

 

Stiles arrived twenty six hours later, with an anxious heart and buzzing adrenaline. He’d driven as fast as he could, and he hoped his dad could make some tickets disappear. But right now, that wasn’t important. There was a war to conquer.  
Stiles swallows. A war.  
He immediately knew something was off when he got into the kitchen, where all his friends stood, head down and hands clenched. Lydia wasn’t here.   
‘Scott?’, he whispered. The boy in matter whipped his head up, surprised to hear the voice of his best friend. He took two strides to Stiles and wrapped him in his arms, happy and a tad emotional to see him again. They missed each other.   
‘What’s wrong?’, Stiles asked, not beating around the bush.   
Scott pursed his lips together, glancing back at Malia and Liam.   
‘Guys?  _Heeey_ , fill me in, please?’  
‘Stiles,’ Malia licked her lips, ‘Lydia was supposed to be here. It’s been an hour and she hasn’t come.’   
His stomach dropped. No.   
He was supposed to protect her. She was supposed to be kept safe from all the misery and danger, yet he, his selfish ego, decided to go to Boston. He clenched his hands.   
‘You don’t know where she is?’, he replied, trying to keep his calm. He felt his voice trembling. It went an octave higher at the end.   
‘No,’ Scott said solemnly.   
‘But,’ Liam prompted, ‘maybe she’s just busy. Maybe she’s in a fugue state, or doing that writing-thing.’  
‘Automatic writing,’ Stiles corrected.   
‘Whatever. It’s probably nothing,’ Liam shrugged. Malia stared at him doubtful.   
Stiles shook his head, frowning. ‘No, it’s – I don’t – okay, this is going to sound weird but… I think I  _feel_  her.’  
Scott was taken aback, ‘What?’   
‘I can’t explain it. I just- I know.’  
‘Stiles,’ Malia shook her head, ‘you’re not a banshee.’  
Stiles’ mouth opened and then closed again. She was right. He wasn’t.  
‘But I am her emotional tether,’ it came out before he knew it.  
Liam sputtered, ‘Emotional what?’   
‘I’ll explain it later,’ Scott said dismissively, eyes focused on Stiles, ‘Are you sure?’  
‘Yes.’

* * *

 

It wasn’t much later until his feet discovered the grounds of Beacon Hills High School, a place he never thought would see again. Alas, he’s back. He stopped for a moment, turning into the direction of the bunker of the Argents. He frowned. Good things never happened there.   
Scott turned up behind him, Malia standing next to him a second later and Liam following her.   
‘She’s at school?’, Malia queried, frowning.   
‘See, she’s probably just helping her mom,’ Liam pointed out with a smile. Scott could feel his trembling heartbeat.   
Stiles ignored the both of them, letting the tugging on his chest lead him. Lydia was here and she wasn’t okay. He felt a dark rage rumble underneath his façade. Something he hadn’t felt since the beginning of Senior year.  
They first armed men they met was a few steps down the stairs. Stiles stepped back on instinct as Liam flung himself against the terrified soldiers. Stiles raised his eyebrows. He’d gotten stronger.   
Stiles spotted a surveillance camera, breaking it with his elbow and urging the others to come with him after the men were down.

‘She’s here,’ he choked out, feeling the tug in his chest tightening and twisting. The only thing between him and his girlfriend was a stone door.  
Stiles remembered this place, it’s where his best friends were suffocated to die. Lydia wasn’t going to die tonight. She couldn’t.   
Malia unlocked the gate with her claws, and just as it slid to the side, she was blasted away by the enormous volume of Lydia’s screech.   
‘Malia!’, Scott yelled in despair, falling next to her body to see if she was okay. Stiles didn’t lose time, sprinting into the room with Liam in tow. In his peripheral vision, he was yellow glowing eyes and claws.   
Stiles charged towards a man, muscle memory taking over. He’s had quite some training at the FBI.   
He dismantled the man from the gun, knocking him in the throat him his elbow and slamming his fist into his face. He picked up the gun, surprised by its professionalism. Gerard wasn’t playing games.

‘Get away from her!’, he screamed throatily, specifically at the black woman who stood next to Lydia. His Lydia. Her, with her head low, drenched in cold water and sweat, arms hanging limply above her with chains. Some of them backed away, seeing the vicious fury in his dark eyes. Others charged forwards, but were quickly shut down by Liam or Stiles’ fighting technique. The woman was last, keeping Stiles at gunpoint. He had her at gunpoint as well.  

‘I don’t know who you are,’ Stiles said with cautiousness, glancing at Liam for some help at jogging up his memory, ‘but I assume you’re the bad guy, so back away from Lydia.’  
The woman smirked, ‘Boyfriend, I assume?’  
Stiles nodded, keeping his eyes on the lady.   
‘And what else?’   
Stiles frowned. ‘What?’  
‘Werewolf,’ the woman drawled, ‘kanima, wendigo, …’  
‘Human,’ he cut her off. It took her by surprise.   
‘And you’re dating a supernatural?’  
He squinted his eyes, glancing at Liam, ‘Is this woman serious?’  
Liam shrugged, claws shaking, waiting to attack. ‘Yep.’  
‘Tamara,’ he continued, slowly stepping towards her. The gun shifted to him and Stiles paled, ‘you don’t need her.’  
‘I do. She’s the one keeping you alive.’   
Before Stiles could say anything, Lydia rose her head. Tamara didn’t notice, as she stood with her back towards the girl. But Stiles saw her pale skin, purple bags and tired limbs. The only thing he wanted right now was to hold her and never let go.   
‘That’s right,’ she croaked out, voice raspy and eyes determined. Under the green pooled a raging red. Tamara whipped her head around surprised.   
Her eyes locked on Stiles. ‘Duck.’  
Lydia screamed.

As Stiles dragged Lydia out of the basement, he heard her murmur in his neck.   
‘You’re back.’   
He smiled, tears glistening in his eyes.   
‘And I’m not leaving you again.’


End file.
